the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
Identity Crisis (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode one of season one of The Magical Five, Identity Crisis. Camera zooms in on a little house in the middle of space Make3.0Shine: I can't believe that the people who we needed to rescue abandoned their space house! FairyTailLover01: I mean seriously, this is a pretty nice place Make3.0Shine: Yeah. It's so well decorate-LET'S CONCENTRATE! Cute Eyes: AND IT SMELLS GOOD!!! Oh... sorry... Make3.0Shine stares at Cute Eyes before Pop Tart bumps into him. Pop Tart: (translated) Master, it seems like a swarm of ships has arrived in our sector. Make3.0Shine: Oh boy. Get ready Lover, we have company. FairyTailLover01 was staring at her phone and then heard her name FairyTailLover01: Wait, what? FairyTailLover01 puts her phone in her pocket Make3.0Shine: LOVER! Don't make me break your 88th phone and have Phone Shop be out of order again! FairyTailLover01: Sorry... Lasers fire at the house. Make3.0Shine: Well, time to work my magic... Make3.0Shine uses magic to make steering wheel appear. Make3.0Shine: Who here is good at driving? Cute Eyes: Lover? FairyTailLover01: M-me? Pop Tart is already at the steering wheel. Make3.0Shine: Oh yeah! FairyTailLover01 sighs in relief Make3.0Shine: Lover, help me take out the ships. Cute Eyes, stay with your buddy and protect him. FairyTailLover01: O-okay Cute Eyes: Alright! Pop Tart: (translates) Yeah, Cute Eyes. If I go down, you're coming with me. Cute Eyes: W-WHAT? Pop Tart (translates): Just joking bud! Cute Eyes: Phew... okay... Make3.0Shine Let's get out there! Make3.0Shine exits house. FairyTailLover01: Alright... FairyTailLover01 follows Shine Make3.0Shine deflects laser back at ship using an Identity Disk. FairyTailLover01 summons a Hydro-bow and shoots at one of the ships Make3.0Shine: Lover, you take care of the rest while I see where this scum is coming from. FairyTailLover01: O-Okay... Pop Tart: (translated) Yahoo! Make3.0Shine: Pop Tart, stay put! Pop Tart: (translated) Oh man. Cute Eyes: Agh.... I'm hungry... Make3.0Shine picks up one of the dead pilots. FairyTailLover01 continues to shoot at the ships Make3.0Shine sees crisps in the pocket. Make3.0Shine passes the crisps to Cute Eyes. Make3.0Shine: You're welcome. Cute Eyes: THANKS! Cute Eyes eats the crisps FairyTailLover01 dodges one of the lasers, but it hits the ship FairyTailLover01: Uh......... FairyTailLover01 feels like an idiot Pop Tart: (translated) We've been hit! Make3.0Shine looks at where the pilot came from until he sees the house about the crash. Make3.0Shine holds it using super strength. FairyTailLover01: Shine! Make3.0Shine: Lover, what did you do? FairyTailLover01: Sorry, I'm not used to DODGING LASERS ON A HOUSE IN SPACE! FairyTailLover01 shoots at the ships, then summons the Elucidator and deflects a laser Make3.0Shine notices the dead pilots falling. Make3.0Shine: Oh great. Make3.0Shine: Let me see if I can repair this ship...or house...you get the picture! House starts flying again. Make3.0Shine: Lover, get in the house! Make3.0Shine gets in. FairyTailLover01: Okay... FairyTailLover01 runs inside Make3.0Shine: Cute Eyes, hold on! Cute Eyes: What? Ship goes to hyperspace. Cute Eyes starts flying, but Lover grabs him and stops him from flying Cute Eyes screams Meanwhile… Mark: And as always, I'll see you- House crashes and lands near Mark's House. Mark: WHAT THE HECK? Mark: Uh... in the next video? Mark: *says nervously* Buh-bye............... Make3.0Shine bursts in. Make3.0Shine: Mark, we're home. Mark: Hey, guys... Make3.0Shine leads Mark outside. Mark: uh... what the actual heck is that thing? Make3.0Shine: It's a ship...I mean, a house...I mean... FairyTailLover01: It's a ship house, pretty much Cute Eyes is throwing up FairyTailLover01 sighs and pats Cute Eyes on the back Make3.0Shine Well, should we return it? Mark: Wait, did you steal it or something? Pop Tart laughs. Pop Tart: (translated) Trust me, everyone who lived in there is probably dead. Make3.0Shine: Eh, works for me. Mark: This thing is your Hive ayyy? FairyTailLover01 stares at Mark Make3.0Shine: Please never say that again. Cute Eyes: Hive? What, is it the Magical Hive or something? Make3.0Shine: THAT'S IT! Cute Eyes: Huh? Make3.0Shine: Cute Eyes, you're a genius! Cute Eyes: I am? I mean, I am! Pop Tart: (translated) I knew you had it in you. Make3.0Shine: Lady and gentleman, narwhal and cat, I present the Magical Hive! Mark: So when I say Hive it's wrong, but when Cute Eyes says it, it's amazing FairyTailLover01 smiles Pop Tart: (translated) Awesome! Wait, but what about our moving equipment? Make3.0Shine does a spell to bring it all outside. Cute Eyes is doing the Uma Therman FairyTailLover01 looks at her phone and sees that she got a text from somebody, then stares at who sent it, her eyes wide open. Pop Tart uses rainbow magic to repair the house. FairyTailLover01 stares at the text for a second before responding to it Make3.0Shine: Hey Lover, what is it? FairyTailLover01: Oh uh... n-nothing... Make3.0Shine Okay... FairyTailLover01 responds to the text and continues staring at it Make3.0Shine: You know our team rules number 4. FairyTailLover01 looks at Shine Make3.0Shine: No keeping secrets. FairyTailLover01: It's really no big deal, it's just... an old friend… that's all Make3.0Shine puts equipment in the house. Make3.0Shine: We're all set to move into outerspace! Pop Tart walks over to Mark. Pop Tart: (translated) Hey big guy, you coming? Mark: Y-yeah Make3.0Shine: Uh...Mark... Mark: Yes? Make3.0Shine: There's only 4 rooms. You might have to stay here. Mark: I-I can do that. Make3.0Shine: Hey Mark, wassup? Mark: What do you mean? Make3.0Shine: You were stuttering. Is something wrong? Mark: N-no, nothing's wrong. FairyTailLover01 stares at Mark for a second before walking over to him Make3.0Shine gives Mark a suspicious look at walks into the house. Make3.0Shine: Lover, are you coming? FairyTailLover01 J-just give me one second, Shine. FairyTailLover01: Mark, can I talk to you for a few minutes? Mark: Uh... y-yeah... what is it? Make3.0Shine thinks to himself “They're both stuttering” Make3.0Shine looks at Pop Tart messing with the controls. Make3.0Shine: What are you doing, Pop Tart? Pop Tart: (translated) Seeing what these bad boys can do! Pop Tart accidentally destroys a house with the laser. Pop Tart: (translated) Oopsie daisies. FairyTailLover01 whispers to Mark FairyTailLover01: Okay, spit it out, why is HE back? Mark: He? Who is "he"? FairyTailLover01: Well, I mean... FairyTailLover01 looks at Shine, then realizes finding a picture would be the easiest way to ask him FairyTailLover01 pulls up a dark, creepy picture of Mark Mark: W-what? He shouldn't be anywhere! FairyTailLover01: Then explain this text. FairyTailLover01 hands Mark her phone with a text on it from an unknown number Mark stares for a second, his eyes wide open I don't know why he'd be talking to you... but look, do whatever you can to stay away from him, got it? FairyTailLover01 nods FairyTailLover01: Look, I should probably be going... *looks at the Magical Hive Mark: Alright, but just text me if he tries talking to you again, alright? FairyTailLover01: Alright. Bye, Mark. FairyTailLover01 walks inside the Hive FairyTailLover01: Hey, sorry about that! FairyTailLover01 smiles, trying to act like everything is normal Make3.0Shine: Okay. Let's blast into spa- Make3.0Shine gets a mission alert. Make3.0Shine: Oh great. Make3.0Shine: Oh no. FairyTailLover01: What is it? Make3.0Shine: Apparently Monstropolis is being attacked by the same people that attacked the hive. Cute Eyes: We have to deal with those guys again? Make3.0Shine: I don't even know who they are, but they're doing a great job hiding their identity. I'll call Agent Raf to help us. Make3.0Shine uses hologram technology to talk to Raf. Make3.0Shine: Agent Raf, are you there? Rafael002: yes SIR! Anywhere, any task, just call Agent Raf! Make3.0Shine: We need you immediately at Monstropolis. There's been an attack. Rafael002: got it Make3.0Shine: Okay, see you there. Make3.0Shine turns off hologram. Make3.0Shine jumps to light speed. Rafael002 is on his way to Monstropolis Rafael002 is almost on Monstropolis Make3.0Shine arrives as he sees Raf's ship landing. FairyTailLover01 looks worried about something Make3.0Shine: Right on schedule. Rafael002: I´m here SIR! Make3.0Shine is about to exit until he notices Lover. Make3.0Shine: Lover, we're on a mission. Get a move on. FairyTailLover01: S-sorry FairyTailLover01 follows Shine Make3.0Shine: Commander Raf. Investigate the area and find out who those attackers are working for. Rafael002: Roger that. FairyTailLover01 looks around Make3.0Shine: The crew and I will take care of the rest. FairyTailLover01 nods Rafael002 investigates Pop Tart: (translated) Oh yeah, Cute Eyes! Let's go kick some booty! Cute Eyes: Yeahhh! Pop Tart runs into Monsters University, where the bad guys are. Sulley: Shine! I thought we'd never see you! Make3.0Shine: We're here, and Agent Raf's investigating. FairyTailLover01 follows them and sees Sulley, then stares confused FairyTailLover01: Shine, you know this guy? Make3.0Shine: Of course! He's only the best monster ever! FairyTailLover01 shrugs Sulley strikes a pose. ???: What about me? Cute Eyes: WHERE ARE THE BAD GUYS! I WANNA KICK SOME BOOTY! Pop Tart: (translated) Over here, buddy! Cute Eyes: OH! Lover, you gonna come? FairyTailLover01: Uh... FairyTailLover01 looks at Shine FairyTailLover01: Do you need my help here or... Make3.0Shine: Go ahead. FairyTailLover01: Okay, but if you need any help, just holler, alright? Make3.0Shine: I don't holler, I scream! FairyTailLover01 giggles a bit Make3.0Shine: Don't judge me! FairyTailLover01: I wasn't judging. It's just kinda cute... Cute Eyes: Let's go! FairyTailLover01 follows Cute Eyes Mike crawls out from underneath Sulley. Mike: It's me, Mike Wazowski! Rafael002 SIR!!! I have news! i discovered the identity of their leader! It is... Rafael002 is knocked out Make3.0Shine sees a ship with Raf in it! Make3.0Shine: Oh no! Make3.0Shine: Dang it! I should have investigated! Make3.0Shine: Lover! Cute Eyes! Pop Tart! Change of plans! Back into the Magical Hive! Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart get in. FairyTailLover01 What? Make3.0Shine: Just get in! FairyTailLover01 grabs Cute Eyes and they get in Make3.0Shine: Pop Tart, follow that ship flying away! Pop Tart: (translated) Roger roger! Pop Tart follows the ship. Make3.0Shine looks behind to see a wave of ships. Make3.0Shine: Okay... FairyTailLover01: This seems safe. Make3.0Shine: Hey Cute Eyes, do me a favour! Cute Eyes: Yeah? Make3.0Shine: Go outside and destroy those ships! Cute Eyes: What? How? Make3.0Shine throws Cute Eyes on top of one of the ships. Cute Eyes: AHHHHH! Make3.0Shine: Don't worry! We'll pick you up later! Rafael002 tries to contact Shine Make3.0Shine has dropped hologram machine on Monsters University. FairyTailLover01 stares at Shine for a second before realizing he has to have a good plan of some sort Make3.0Shine: Pop Tart, can you use that laser you used to destroy the house? FairyTailLover01 realizes somebody texted her again, so she stares at her phone, her eyes wide again Cute Eyes pokes his horn into the ship and cuts a square in it, then goes inside to be surrounded by evil guys Cute Eyes: Uh... Pop Tart: (translated) Yeah...about that... Pop Tart jumps off Hive to help Cute Eyes. Make3.0Shine: What are you doing?! Pop Tart (translated) Kicking some booty! Let's do this Cute Eyes! Cute Eyes gets punched and then he impales one of the guys A big villain exits the ship. Pop Tart: (translated) Oh no... Cute Eyes: Ahh-ooh! That's good to do? Cute Eyes tries to poke dudes with his horn to stop them Pop Tart is hanging from the ship. Make3.0Shine: Well, I guess I have to drive this thing. Cute Eyes: Pop Tart! Cute Eyes: You want some help? Pop Tart falls. FairyTailLover01 drops her phone from her hands shaking so much FairyTailLover01: Agh, stupid phone... FairyTailLover01 Acts like nothing happened, fear still written all over her face Cute Eyes: Pop Tart!!!!!!! Cute Eyes tries to help Pop Tart, but falls off in the process Pop Tart flies up, with Sulley and Mike on top. Mike: Oh yeah! We're coming narwhal! Pop Tart, Sulley and Mike save Cute Eyes. Cute Eyes: AHHHHHHHHHH-Yay! Sulley: We've got you, big guy! Sulley and Mike get out paintball guns and shoot at all of the ships. Sulley: Yahoo! Pop Tart, Cute Eyes, Sulley and Mike arrive on the ship. FairyTailLover01 stares at her phone and she gets another text, this time it's a sound recording Voice Recording: I'll kill you all. The voice recording is loud enough to where Shine probably heard it, so Lover quickly turns off her phone after hearing it Make3.0Shine turns around slowly FairyTailLover01 laughs awkwardly Rafael002: SIR! I successfully escaped their ship Make3.0Shine: Agent Raf! I knew you could be trusted! Rafael002: Thank you SIR! Plus i also used a bomb in there FairyTailLover01 sighs of relief. They probably forgot about the whole voice recording Rafael002: the ship should explode in 30min Make3.0Shine: Where are you now? Rafael002: I am currently on Mars. I will need a ride. I also borrowed from them a telepathic device thus i can talk to you. FairyTailLover01 gets a phone call and drops her phone, a short scream heard out of her FairyTailLover01: Uh........ FairyTailLover01 stares at her phone Make.0Shine Well team, should we set off? Pop Tart: (translated) Heck yeah! Hive jumps to light speed and episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts